Medusa's Darkest Secret
by Mikazuki Ninja
Summary: A lot of you have been wondering if Medusa had any "Secrets", she now has the nerve to tell us one. Her most darkest secret of all...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Well this was my life so far…

When I was little, my dearest friends were murdered by possessed humans; they put a curse of darkness upon me. Then the humans murdered my greatest creation, Serpentine.

Serpentine was a beautiful black snake with pure white dove wings, oh how I loved her so dearly. My love was broken when humans broke into my temple, early in the morning, and put a stake through her heart.

Of course I was enraged by this, but my sister held me back, I tried to create more snakes like Serpentine, but it was no use.

A couple years later… I was continuing doing my normal routine, watching over the humans at night. It was this particular night that I met another God, a young God named Poseidon.

We formed a strong friendship, and my sister Palutena was happy for me. That was until I realized my new friend was nothing, but a traitor.

It was that one night that he dragged me into my sister's temple and did the most unspeakable tortures to me. Surely you would think that my sister would be enraged at Poseidon for this, but NO, instead she took the blame on me.

Poseidon raced to Palutena looking exhausted and worn down, he told my sister that I wanted those things to happen to me.

So the punishment for a crime I did not commit, Palutena transformed me into a,

BIG SNAKE HAIRED FREAK!

My life continued to get worse and worse, all the way to the point when I was banished to the underworld.

However there was something that Palutena has never told anyone, I myself haven't told anyone about this either.

That was until now…

My Darkest Secret… My son.

Medusa's Darkest Secret


	2. Chapter 1

Medusa's Darkest Secret

Chapter 1

**Mika**: Hello, THIS IS MIKA!

**Zuki**: (Whispers) and I am Zuki…

**Mika**: Why are you always so quiet?

**Medusa**: and why are you two trying to ruin my life?

**Mika**: We told you we would help you...

**Medusa**: Yes, but you didn't mention anything about telling my darkest secret to the world!

**Mika**: WELL WE DIDN'T JUST COME DOWN HERE TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR NO STINKIN REASON!

**Medusa:** Wow and I thought Viridi was good at yelling…

**Zuki:** (whispers) Hey can we just get on with the-

**Medusa:** UGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE I'M LEAVING!

**Mika:** Wait!? Telling everyone you secret will help get rid of your stress, (whispers to self) and other anger issues…

**Medusa**: (sighs) Fine I will tell everyone my secret…

**Mika and Zuki:** Yay!

**Medusa: **But you two have to say the disclaimer.

**Mika and Zuki: (**groan)

**Mika: **We don't own any of the KI character-

**Zuki: **But it would be awesome if we did…

**Medusa: **(takes deep breath) Now for the beginning…

I was banished to the underworld.

However there was something that Palutena has never told anyone, I myself haven't told anyone about this either.

That was until now…

My Darkest Secret… My son.

After that torturous event that one dark night, I was growing more concerned about this mysterious new child I was going to have.

After having him, I was banished; my poor son was only a month old. What did my son look like you may ask? He was a very small child and it was only a couple days later, I realized my son was an angel.

There were two tiny wings on his back; the wings were pure white just like Serpentines used to be. My greatest concern was actually about his wings, they seemed entirely too small then they should be.

The thought immediately struck me; my son was born with a wing birth defect.

My son opened his eyes, and looked straight at me. The color of his eyes, were like dazzling sapphires. He smiled at me and I smiled at him.

That was one of the very few times I felt joy within me, but it quickly disappeared with the concern of his wings.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Mika:** Ok we are going to say the disclaimer as usual so-

**Medusa:** I THINK THEY GET THE POINT ALREAY!

**Zuki:** Sometimes I feel very uncomfortable around you…

**Medusa:** I heard that!

**Zuki: **(whispers) big ears.

**Medusa:** I heard that too!

**Mika: **(giggles) Well anyways, We don't own the KI characters, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Zuki: **Ya, you all probably get the point.

**Medusa:** (puts her hand on her forehead and sighs, trying to calm down her anger) Well anyway… where were we?

It was only a few weeks before my unexpected banishment and I had finally come up with a great name for my son, Icarus.

One night someone came to my temple, of course Icarus was asleep in my arms. I quietly walked over and opened up the temple doors. It was one of Palutena's soldiers, he handed me a letter from my sister. I took it, no questions asked.

The letter said,

Dear Medusa,

I know you're busy taking care of your own son, but I regret to inform you, that the humans no longer want you to rule with me, in sky world.

As the Goddess of Darkness, you know you can't bring any young souls to the underworld. The next morning you are to leave your child here with me, and you are banished from now until the end of time to the underworld.

I promise you I will take very good care of your son.

Yours in regrets- Lady Palutena

Tears were dripping down my cheeks, clutching my son, I whispered to him, "I'm so sorry Icarus, promise me you'd never forget me, your dear mother Medusa.

The next day came by way too quickly then I wanted.

Palutena was there standing next to me, holding my only son, as I opened up the entrance to the underworld.

Before I left, I ran over to my son, held him in my arms one last time, and whispered to him, "I'll miss you Icarus, I love you, and I always will."

**Mika:** Now I feel all depressed… (Sniffs)

**Zuki:** Ya, I am sad too.

**Mika:** Medusa?

**Medusa:** (Silently crying)

**Mika:** Aww, its ok I'm here, (hugs Medusa).

**Zuki: **You sure must be brave to do something like that….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Mika:** ok so, Medusa says this next part is VERY important, so I will keep quiet as she tells us it.

**Zuki: **We don't own any of the kid Icarus characters.

**Mika: **(Notice that Medusa was slightly trembling from the pain of her memories) Are you all right?

**Medusa:** The sooner it's over with, the better…

A few years had passed since my banishment; I was sitting at the top of my castle thinking of my little Icarus.

Then I instantly remembered something about Palutena, she is not the best at flying. So who will teach my little one how to fly? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to help him, even if it meant going against my banishment.

I used my powers to transform my appearance into a human like form.  
I entered in the human realm and not that far from me I saw a familiar little angel with tiny white wings.

"Icarus," I called to him, but he didn't turn around to look for who called his name. He didn't even flinch, this hurt my heart.

What did Palutena do to him? Is what I thought, I walked over to get his attention.

"Excuse me?" I asked him politely, "Yes," he said turning around to face me. In an instant I recognized his Sapphire eyes.

"I have wanted to ask you, what God or Goddess do you work for?"

"Oh I work for Lady Palutena, the Goddess of light and the ruler of Skyworld," he answered with a sweet voice.

"What is your name," I kindly asked him.

"I'm Pit," he answered, "and you are?" Of course I am not to lie to my son,

"Medusa, Goddess of Darkness, and ruler of the underworld."

Pit eyed at me curiously,

"Do you really look like that?"

I took a deep breath and said, "No, I came this way because my true form is too hideous to reveal to any mortal eye."

Pit looked at me and smiled, "everyone is beautiful in their own way."

I guess I might have slightly been blushing when he said that… because no one had ever called me beautiful.

Just then I heard shouting from humans coming towards me. I looked down at myself realizing that my disguise had worn off.

Pit was just staring at me in disbelief of how I looked, I knew what he was thinking, I was hi-

"Your beautiful…" he said in a breathless tone.

I was shocked, but there wasn't time to just stand around, I needed to get him out of there.

"I am going to use the power of flight to get you out of here, Pit"

Pit nodded to her courageously, "Are you coming too?"

"No I have to face my fears of light"

With that I used the power of flight on him, his wings glowed a very bright blue color and quickly grew to the normal wingspan of angels.

After Pit had disappeared, I closed my eyes, for I knew what punishment would come to me.

…

While Pit was flying away he could hear distant sounds of whips and screams from a woman.

…

I walked back to my castle in pain, there were huge tears in the back of my dress, along with blood dripping down my back, but it was worth it.

**Zuki:** Don't Forget to read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Pit: **SORRY TO KEEPYOU WAITING!

**Mika and Zuki: **We don't own any of the Kid Icarus characters

**Medusa: **…Icarus where have you been?

**Pit: **Ummm Medusa I hate it when you call me that, It embarrasses me…well ok lets just go on with the story.

**Pits point of view**

So I go racing out of Lady Palutena's palace to start my new mission, my newest mission was to search for a Goddess called Medusa. Of course I didn't know who she was at the time, all I did know was that Lady Palutena wanted me to get to her as soon as possible.

The first time I thought I had found her, she turned out to be a illusion, but when I looked at it closely, her eyes looked so familiar.

Lady Palutena told me to hurry because underworld monsters were beginning to invade the human realm.

As I kept flying through the air I kept thinking about her familiar eyes, then all of a sudden I had a vision. A familiar woman was standing in front of the entrance of the underworld, and Lady Palutena was standing there too holding something.

Just before the woman disappeared into the underworld she ran over to the what ever Lady Palutena was holding, and whispered to it.

"I'll miss you Icarus, I love you, and I always will."

After the woman disappeared into the underworld, I realized what Lady Palutena was holding, was a baby angel. The baby opened its eyes, they were the same color as mine, then the vision faded away and I snapped back into reality quickly dodging the underworld monsters.

Eventually I was struck by a underworld monster and I was sent spiraling down to the ground.

When I woke up it was nearly dark, then I realized someone was in front of me, who was that person? You would obviously ask, "Medusa…" I said weakly, but I couldn't speak a word more because of the pain in my chest.

Medusa looked down then ever so gently pulled down the top of my, Toga. When I looked down there was a hideous wound on my bare chest. Medusa looked at me her familiar eyes full of concern.

Medusa took out a knife and cut her right hand, before I could ask her what she was doing, she quickly pressed he bloody hand on my wounded chest. For a brief moment I felt nothing but a extreme amount of pain.

Then the pain suddenly vanished, Medusa slowly took her hand off of my chest and I realized the wound on my chest and the cut on Medusa hand were gone. I stared at her in disbelief and all she did was gently smile at me.

Then I heard distant shouts from Lady Palutena's soldiers, Medusa quickly kissed my forehead and took off into the night. When the soldiers arrived they asked me if I was alright. As I was returning to Lady Palutena's, I put my hand on the exact spot Medusa had kissed and thought, who are you?

**Medusa:** Please read and review, by the way I am very happy that someone has already reviewed about my secret.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Mika: **I am very happy that we are getting reviews! Thank you!

**Medusa: **The more Reviews we get the more comfortable I am.

**Zuki: **Also the more reviews we get the more character point of views we add, soon we might put in Lady Palutena point of view if we get enough reviews!

**Mika: **Also we need to inform you we can't put up chapters as quickly since we got lives outside of the computer.

**Zuki: **We still work on the story at school though!

**Medusa:** Now lets continue…

**Mika: **Disclaimer as always, we don't own any of the Kid Icarus characters.

**Medusa: **Now its my turn…

**Medusa's Point of View**

After I took off to escape the soldiers, I couldn't help, but cry tears of joy from seeing my son again. I have worked out a plan to see him again ,I wrote a letter with the best I could because I have poor hand writing then I tied a letter to a ravens foot and sent it to Palutena's castle.

**Pits point of view**

Lady Palutena came to me and gave me a letter, then she winked and said, "Secret Admirer?"

I took the letter and tried to read it, even though the hand writing was very poor.

It said,

Dear Pit,

Its hard for me to say the thing I need to say, I will tell you, but not in this letter, meet me in the Human realm, tomorrow night.

-From the one in the night.

I didn't exactly know what the letter meant at the time, but I decided to go anyways.

It was around midnight when I snuck out of Lay Palutena's castle gates and went to the human realm.

In the outskirts of the first town, I saw someone standing in the open, staring at the sky.

Immediately I recognized, Medusa from the snakes upon her head.

**Medusa's Point of View**

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?' I asked Pit, when I heard him approaching. "What do you want Medusa?" Pit asked angrily.

"I have a confession to make…long before I was banished, I was betrayed by another God, and was put through the most unspeakable tortures."

Pit was glaring at me unsure of what I might say next. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't hold them back anymore, I ran over and hugged him.

"You're, You're" "I'm what?" Pit asked struggling in my grip.

"You're my son…" I finally finished.

Pit stopped struggling, it felt like days till, Pit finally just shoved me off him.

I fell to my knees, I could see Pits toga was wet with tears, my tears.

He frowned then turned, I could see he was struggling not to cry.

"That can't be true…" he whispered angrily.

"It is though, I said, "Just have faith in me, I didn't have a choice to leave you, I was banished from the Skyword all those years ago.

Then Pit repeated, "That can't be true!"

"But Palutena, officially banished me, I would have never left you-"

"Leave Lady Palutena out of this!" Pitt shouted turning around and glaring me in the eyes.

"She had no choice either this was because of the humans-"

**Pits point of view**

"What?" Pit asked,

"The humans are scared of me." she replied to him.

"Humans think darkness represents poison and far, but It actually means healing and fertility."

I was shocked, it was hard for me to believe what she was saying, "this was all because of the humans?"

Medusa got up and said, "Whether you choose to stay with Palutena or my, I am still happy I got to see my son again."

Right then she started to walk away, but I didn't want my own mother to leave me again. I ran over to her and hugged her.

" I can't bare to think of you being in the underworld alone for one more night, I will come back here tomorrow with Lay Palutena tomorrow so we can discuss this."

Then Medusa hugged him tight, "I love you Icarus.

"I love you too mom," I said tears dripping down my cheek.

This was my true mother.

**Mika and Zuki**: Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Mika: **Hey, y'all! ( starts singing)

**Medusa: **why are you in such a cheery mood?

**Mika: **Because someone (special) has come to speak today!

**Medusa: **Why do I have a feeling I know who it is…

**Palutena: **Hello sister! Its been a while hasn't it?

**Medusa: **Oh no…

**Zuki: **I am going to do the disclaimer before they start fighting We don't own any of the Kid Icarus characters.

**Medusa and Palutena: (Arguing)**

**Palutena's point of view **

I was pacing back and forth in the temple, "where's Pit?" I thought, its wasn't like him to head out on his own without telling me.

Soon Pit came stomping in , he seemed angry.

"Lady Palutena is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"What do you mean Pit?" I asked confused.

"Well I have been wanting to ask you who my mother is…"

I became very nervous when he asked that question.

"Unfortunately I don't know that Pit" I said, trying not to lose my cool.

"I have a slight suspicion, you do," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pit, why are you acting like this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I found out last night that your sister Medusa is MY REAL MOTHER!" Pit screamed pointing at me.

I was shocked, how did he find out?

"If your wondering how I found out, well, Medusa told me herself!" Pit added.

"Wait, you mean you went out and met her, by yourself?"

**Pits point of view**

"I didn't know I was meeting Medusa at first, but she asked me to stay and listen. She told me the whole story."

I took a deep breath and said, "Look Pit I couldn't tell you because I was trying to keep you safe from her…"

"What are you talking about," I asked very confused.

Palutena explained to me her side of the story, what's surprised him the most was when Poseidon had told her that Medusa wanted this to happen.

Pit thought back to the night before when Medusa hugged him crying into his toga, she couldn't have wanted this to happen, she loved him.

Finally when she finished, I said, "Lets just discuss this tonight with Medusa."

**Medusa's point of view**

Once again it was around midnight when I arrived at the outskirts of the human town. I could sense someone was approaching me, when I turned around I saw Icarus, bright and cheerful as ever, and then I saw my sister Palutena who didn't seem so pleased to see me.

At that moment Icarus came up and hugged me very tightly, I wrapped my arms around him trying to hold back my tears.

Palutena grabbed Icarus and pulled him away from me.

"Why have you done this?" Palutena asked me in a angry tone.

"Just what are you talking about?" I asked her upset and confused.

"Why have you done all of these horrible things?!" he voice rising.

"I have never intended to-"

"NO!" Palutena shouted at me her voice rising, "you did all of those things on purpose! You murdered your friends, you wanted those horrendous things to happen to you, nd then you tortured the humans!"

At that point my anger had overwhelmed me, and I started to cry black tears of hatred.

"You want to know my real life, FINE!" I yelled at Palutena, "it was the HUMANS who murdered my friends and accused me of it! It was Poseidon who did the horrendous things to me in your temple! Then you turned me into a MONSTER and banished me into the underworld so I could never see MY SON AGAIN!"

Palutena glared at me, "How would I know your not lying to me?"

I turned away from Palutena and Icarus, then I slowly pulled down the back of my dress… Palutena gasped and poor Icarus stared at me with horror in his eyes. My back was covered with wounds and scars.

Some I knew were never going to heal.

My black tears turned into normal tears again when Icarus hugged me whispering, "I didn't know you went through THAT much pain…"

Once again Palutena pulled him away from me. "Pit, its time for you to make a decision!" she stepped back from Icarus and placed her hands of her hips.

"Do you choose to stay with Medusa or me?"

**Mika: **yay! Cliffhanger!

**Medusa: **Why?

**Mika: **Two reasons, first we are tired and second we like to leave readers hanging.

**Zuki: Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mika**: We are back!

**Pit: **About time the readers are dying!

**Mika: **No they are not (except for 9.0 playa)

**Zuki: **I bet they will like this chapter! Well time for the disclaimer! We don't own any of the KI characters.

**Pit: **ok lets start now.

**Pits Point of View **

"Ummm…ummm…" I shuttered, I had no idea it would come down to this.

"So who's it gonna be Pit?" Lady Palutena asked again. "Stop pressuring him Palutena your making him feel uneasy." Medusa told her still recovering from crying.

Suddenly I got an idea, "my real mother knows this song, so whoever knows it by heart is my real mother."

I took a deep breath and started to sing, " hear this song and remember-"

Then medusa ran up to me and sang, " soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December!"

Lady Palutena frowned, "what's the point of all this Pit?"

I stared at her and said, "My mother sang this to me every night and I have never forgotten it."

**Medusa's Point of View**

I was shocked, how could he remember me singing it to him all those years ago.

Icarus pulled something out of his pocket, it was a golden jewelry box with a snake design covering it.

"When I'm down I play this music box to make me feel better, and it always reminded me of someone special…"

"How did you get my jewelry box, Icarus?" I asked him.

**Pit's Point of View**

"To be honest I really don't know, I've had this for as long as I can remember."

I turned to Lady Palutena and said, "I know that you care about me and you don't want me to leave, but Medusa's my real mother. I promised I wouldn't leave her in the end."

Lady Palutena nodded slowly collecting what had just happened.

"Its your choice Pit not mine, as long as your than I am ok, but I still don't believe one word Medusa says!"

Medusa took the music box from me and set it on the ground, "I guess I have no choice, but to prove it to you then." she waved her hand towards the box, it began to hum the tune of the song, then she raised her hands upwards and all of these shadowy figures appears out of nowhere. The shadowy objects were souls, which took form of objects and played out the past.

It was fast, it showed from the time the humans killed Medusa's friends, to Poseidon dragging Medusa into Palutena's temple, and Medusa's banishment to the underworld. The events kept going on and on, up until me and Medusa hugged the night before.

**Palutena's Point of Veiw**

The Shadowy souls disappeared and the music box stopped playing.

I stared at my sister who was silently crying.

"I'm…so, so sorry… Medusa," I choked out struggling not to cry.

Medusa walked towards me and whispered in my ear, 'I've been waiting so long to hear you say that." we hugged.

**Pit's Point of View**

I smiled and watched them hug and say sorry to each other several times.

They broke away from the hug and I asked Lady Palutena, "will you be alright without me in Skyworld?"

Drying her tears Lady Palutena said, "I should be fine Pit, I've been needing to train the Centurions anyways. Take good care…Icarus."

And than we went our separate ways. I finally realized who I was and who my real mother was.

I am the descendant of the rare element, Darkness,

I am Icarus!

**Mika: **So, so, so sorry for being late a certain someone was being lazy.

**Zuki: **(sighs) Sorry…

**We will have another chapter up soon too!**

**Mika:** Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mika: Sooo Medusa and Palutena, your finally sisters again?

Palutena and Medusa: Yes we are! (Shakes each other's hands)

Mika Oh you can do better than that!

Mika and Zuki: Hug! Hug! Hug!

Medusa and Palutena: (shrugs and hugs)

Zuki: Disclaimer! We don't own any of the KI characters…

Mika: Except for the OC we're introducing!

?: (High pitched voice) HI THERE!

Palutena… Who are you?

?:(Giggles) I'm not telling you unless you read ahead!

Mika: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Two more characters are in this chappie as well!

Mika and Zuki: Here they are: Pandora and Tanatos!

Pandora: Hey there! (Waves)

(Pandora is in Amazon form by the way)

Thanatos: ACTUALLY I go by THANATOS now! The extra H is for HAMAZING!

Icarus: What's with this guy?

Pandora: No one's clear on that…

**ICARUS'S POINT OF VEIW**

It was a long journey, but we finally made it to the underworld. I was amazed at how large my mom's castle was. "Do you like your home, Icarus?"

"I love it Mom," I told her as she wrapped one arm around me. She said, "Come inside I want you to meet the family!" "Family?" I asked. My mother chuckled and said, "These are other Gods and Goddesses who had nowhere else to go, so I consider them as family."

We entered her large home and not too far from the entrance I saw a rather beautiful woman floating above me.

"Hi there!" she exclaimed. "Uhhhh… Hi" I said back.

"My name is Pandora and I am the Goddess of Calamity." "C-calamity?!"

"Yaaaaaa… It's a long story," She explained.  
A oversized creature suddenly strolled into the room and up to me, (Hey guys we couldn't really figure out a way to describe him, k?) it was hard to describe what he looked like let's just say weird.

"I am Thanatos the God of death!"

My mom whispered to me, "It's hard to tell if he's weird or just dim…"

Thanatos put his finger up to finger up to his mouth and started to buzz his lips.

Just than I felt something pull on my wings. I turned around and I saw an adorable little girl. She wasn't even half as tall as I was, she had short brown hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. The only thing that seemed different about her from any other little girl was she had dragon wings, made out of what seemed to be shadows.

She giggled and said, "My name is Dragoness!" She folded back her wings and looked down embarrassed, "great name I know…" she said sarcastically, "but it's not the worst, humans used to say really bad names would frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like they're charming fighting demeanor wouldn't do that.

I was so confused, "So what are you?" she giggled and said, "I am a shadow Akidnah. Shadow Akidnh's are humans that were born with chaos powers, but I was abandoned and mistress took me in!" my mom sighed and said, "Dragoness you really don't have to call me that."

Dragoness stood on her tiptoes trying to be as tall as she could, "I know, but since you've been so nice to me I can't help calling you mistress!"

**MEDUSA'S POINT OF VEIW**

I couldn't resist smiling because of how cute she was. I picked her up and held her in my arms, "Icarus I need to speak to you about the Chaos army…"

I led Icarus into our living room. "Long before I was the queen of the underworld I met the former ruler, Mordai."

Pandora sat on the floor and said, "When Mordai ruled the underworld, he took no pity on souls. He would torture them and his own servants. That's why I left him, but my friends weren't so lucky."

Icarus turned t me and asked, "What happened to Mordai?"

I took a deep breath, "my father Zeus put a curse on him, and he was turned into a hideous Chaos dragon. He had fled the kingdom and went to the edges of the underworld, where he became the king of Chaos."

I looked at Dragoness who ended up falling asleep in my arms. I smiled and gently placed her on the couch. "We should get some sleep too," I said.

Thanatos collapsed on the floor and began snoring loudly,

Pandora lay on the couch next to Dragoness and cover Dragoness's ears.

Icarus and I sat on the other end of the couch and Icarus ended up falling asleep leaning against my shoulder. I smiled, and killed his forehead and whispeed, "Goodnight my son."

Dragoness: Please read and review! (giggles)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Mika: Ok! Let's move on to the next chappie, but first…Zuki?

Zuki: (gulps) yes?

Mika: Everyone else, please cover your ears.

(Everyone else covers their ears)

Mika: (inhales deeply) STOP POSTING THE CAPTERS SO DANG LATE YOUR'E KILLING ME AND THE READERS HERE!

Zuki (turns pale and faints)

Mika: (Storms out of the room to continue screaming)

Icarus: Who's going to post this?

Pandora: I don't know, Zuki's not waking up anytime soon, and Mika's blowing a fuse.

Dragoness: I'll post it!

Pandora: You will?

Dragoness: Yep! Zuki taught me how to type!

Icarus: Smart move. Mom, are you okay?

Medusa: Sorry Icarus, I can't hear you my ears are ringing!

**MEDUSA'S POINT OF VEIW**

When I woke up it felt like something wasn't right, I could sense a chaotic energy coming towards my castle My first concern immediately was Icarus and Dragoness. I woke them up, "Icarus?"

"Yes mom?"

"I need you to take Dragoness out for a stroll she needs to the exercise a little more." Icarus nodded and Dragoness and he left.

I went to the top of the castle to prepare for what was coming.

**ICARUS'S POINT OF VEIW**

As I walked out of the castle with Dragoness, I noticed the she was upset. "What's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me and said, "Its.. Just not like Mistress to send us out of the castle." I thought about it for a moment, "Hmmm… I wonder wh-"Suddenly, there were huge explosions near the castle.

'Oh no!', I mentally screamed. I grabbed Dragoness's arm and we ran towards the castle. As we were getting closer to the castle I saw and enormous, rather hideous, dragon. Dragoness started shaking, "M-Mordai!"

"What?!"

**NORMAL POV**

Mordai came closer to the castle, "Medusa", he said with a dark smile, "you have been formally invited, to my new kingdom!" Medusa glared at him, but she couldn't move. She knew what he wanted. Mordai laughed and shouted, "YOUR TIME IS UP , SNAKE FREAK!" He reared his head back and roared, summoning his airships.

The airships sent out huge, glowing chains, which were wrapped around the castle. Within a matter of seconds, the castle was hoisted into the air and started to drift away from the underworld. Medusa noticed two figures cling onto the castle entrance.

"ICARUS DRAGONESS!" She shouted Icarus and Dragoness both looked up at Medusa tears dripping down her cheeks.

Suddenly, a strange lizard-like, creature came to them and said, "So long you two enjoy your fight!" The creature gathered its energy and released a fiery beam.

Icarus and Dragoness screamed as they fell into the ends of the unknown realm.

"NO!", Medusa screamed, as Mordai wrapped his tail around the castle and took off far away…

Mika: ok Zuki and I are back!

Zuki: yup sorry to the viewers who had to wait I had a lot going on over the past few days.

Mika: well… Cliffhanger!

Icarus: can we please continue?

Zuki: No

Mika and Zuki: Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mika: (sighs) Hi everyone…

Zuki: ….

Icarus: What's wrong with Mika?

Zuki: She is depressed…

Dragoness: W-why?

Zuki: It's hard to explain.

Mika: I have a message for all the readers… Zuki and I are dedicating the second half of our story to my friend, Tyler, who had just recently passed away from the Flu…

Icarus: I'm so sorry

Dragoness: Me too

Zuki: He'll never be forgotten…

(In loving memory of Tyler Sensenbrenner, thanks for all the laughs.)

**ICARUS'S POINT OF VEIW**

I felt something tapping on my head. I woke up to see a tall male angel, sitting next to me. He had orange hair freckles, and large white wings. He seemed to be wearing a toga similar to mine.

"Finally your awake," he said. "Who are you?" I asked sitting up. "I'm Tyler, and you are?" "Icarus," I replied, "wait where is Dragoness?"

"I'm over here…" she moaned, crawling over to us.

"Where are we?" I asked. "We're in the Chaos Realm," Tyler answered. "Have you seen my Mistress? "Who?" Tyler asked Dragoness. "Have you seen our mother, Medusa?" I corrected.

Tyler took a step back, "M-Medusa?!"

"She isn't as bad as you think she is…" Dragoness insisted.

"Yes, I've seen her, the king; Mordai took her to his castle." "What does he want with her?" I asked.

"Oh, just what every other immortal wants with her, her soul." "Why does he want her soul?" Dragoness asked tugging on my toga.

"Medusa has the silver soul, its power is very great." "S-so he's gonna…" Dragoness started. "Yes, he is gonna suck the soul out of her body." Tyler finished.

"M-Mistress…," Dragoness said tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, we'll save her, "I said, hugging her. "Well, its not gonna be easy," Tyler said, "Mordai will take Medusa's soul on the night of the New moon." "But that's in five days!" I shouted. "I know, that's why I've come up with a plan, "Tyler assured him, pulling out a journal. "If we defeat Mordai's top commanders, his life energy will weaken; therefore it'll take longer for Mordai to steal Medusa's soul!"

"Maybe they can also lead us to Pandora and Thanatos!" Dragoness cheered, perking up.

Tyler gave us a bizarre look, "You two sure know some interesting people."

We started to hear strange growling noises, "Timbob Lizards!" Tyler shouted, pulling out his blade. "What?!" Dragoness asked. "Mordai's minions don't let them bite you, or you'll be paralyzed," Tyler warned.

Large purple lizards jumped out of nowhere and surrounded us. They had red eyes, sharp claws, and dagger like teeth that were dripping with strange black ooze. One of the lizards lunged at Tyler, but he stayed calm and took it out with ease. Some lizards charged straight for Dragoness. "EEK!" she screamed, and squeezed her eyes shut, which made her teleport right next to me. The lizards charged at me, and I flailed my arms at them, since I had no weapons.

Suddenly, a strange purple fire came out of hands, and destroyed the lizards! "What…the-what, just happened?!" I stammered, looking at my hands. "So, you ARE the descendant of Darkness…," Tyler said.

He walked over to me, "C-can I help you on your journey to save Medusa?"

"Of course you can!" I answered. Tyler spread his large white wings and leaped into the air, "I know where one of Mordai's top commanders is, come on!" "Wait, Dragoness and I can't fly…" I said, feeling embarrassed. Dragoness tugged on my wings and I looked down at her. She pulled out a small pouch, "Mistress said that we could use this if there's and emergency." "What does it do?" I asked her. "A pinch of this dust will let us fly for five minutes," she replied.

We put a pinch of the dust on our wings and within seconds, we were flying. Tyler led us to an abandoned battle arena, "the commander is in there," he said, as we drew closer.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Dragoness pulled on my arm, "Are you okay… Icarus?" "I-I'm fine…" I said as the pain vanished.

We landed at the entrance and ran inside. A giant three-headed dog was there. "Cerberus," Tyler shouted. Dragoness teleported all around the arena, to distract the dog, while Tyler attacked his feet.

'That's no good,' I thought, 'I have to hit the dog's chest.' I closed my eyes and concentrated, I felt something in my hand. I opened my eyes; I was holing a black dagger with snake designs on it! The dagger started to glow silver, and I heard a familiar voice, "Icarus…." "Mom?" I asked. Her voice came again, "Focus, Icarus, attack when the dog's heads are up…I love you, stay… strong." I wanted to cry, but I followed what my mother said.

"Dragoness, try to keep the heads up!" I shouted, Dragoness nodded, and teleported onto the dogs back. Cerberus growled, and reared his heads back. "Tyler, try to keep him in place," I shouted.

Tyler started to stab the dogs feet with his blade. I took a deep breath, focus, aimed, and I stuck! Cerberus yowled in pain and collapsed dead. "VICTORY!" we shouted, hugging each other. We found a good place to sleep for the night. Tyler laid back and gazed at the stars peacefully. Dragoness curled up next to me, "I miss her…" she said. "

"Don't worry, we'll save her, I promise." I answered. Dragoness nodded and drifted to sleep. I tried to sleep, but my thoughts kept pulling me back, "Mom…," I whispered, and started to cry.

**Meanwhile….**

**MEDUSA'S POINT OF VEIW**

I woke up, stated, "I-I heard him…," I said to myself. I started to cough up more blood, staining my dress again. I was trapped inside of an old cell. Chains were tightly wrapped around my arms and legs. There was also a very thick chain wrapped around my neck, making it hard to breathe.

I started to think about my family again. Pandora, who was getting beaten again, Thanatos, who was treated like a slave, Dragoness who used to never leave my side and… Icarus. I brought my busied knees to my wounded chest and hugged myself. "My family…," I whispered, and cried myself to sleep again.

(PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Zuki: We are back!

Mika: We don't own any of the KI characters, except for our oc's.

ICARUS'S POINT OF VIEW

I felt something pulling on my toga. I slowly opened my eyes, "Dragoness?"

"I saw Thanatos!" she shouted, getting up. Tyler walked over to Dragoness and asked, "Where is he?" Dragoness looked at the ground, "I don't know, a scary monster took him." Tyler paused to think, "Hmm…That sounds like Hydrus, another commander."

"That name sounds familiar…," I said. "Hydrus used to work for Mistress, "Dragoness told me, "But Mordai corrupted him."

I grabbed the pouch of dust, "We've got to go after hi-""Wait!" Tyler interrupted. "You can't defeat Hydrus like any ordinary dragon." "How come?" I asked. "His scales are impenetrable. If we try to attack him head on he'll rip through us like tin-foil," Tyler Replied.

Dragoness grew concerned, "What'll we do?" We all started to think of some way to defat this tough dragon. Tyler snapped his fingers and announced, "Hydrus seems to have an advantage in the air, so if we break his wings then maybe we'll have a chance to defeat him." Dragoness cheered flapping her little wings with excitement.

Then we took off and headed straight for the commander. I felt that sharp pain in my chest again, but it was worse this time. It felt like something was pushing into my chest, but I pushed on as the mysterious pain vanished. Hydrus was massive, now I know why dragoness was calling him a monster. His scales could block any attack, claws the could shred threw anything, but what really caught my attention was his heads. If you haven't figured it out already there were three!

The left head had green eyes, bull like horns, and giant teeth. The right had yellow eyes, fins, and shark like teeth. The middle head, which seemed to be the leading head, had red eyes, sharp spike all over his neck, and of course, the ability to breathe fire.

"Hello there, "said the leading head. "I'm hungry!" shouted the left head. "You three sure look appetizing!" said the right head.

"We are not snacks!" I shouted at them.

"What was that?" asked the left head. "Actually you are!" cackled the right head. "Just come a little closer to us!" taunted the leading head.

"Get ready!" I said, "Cause it's time for -"

"-YOUR IMPENDING DOOM!" roared all three heads.

The dragon flew right at me! Dragoness grabbed my arm, and teleported us onto his back. "What are we going to do?" Dragoness asked, clinging on my arm. Tyler leaped into the air, "I've got an idea, but it's a crazy one." He pulled out his dagger, and stabbed the lefts heads eye. "Owww!", the head screeched. "You'll pay for that!" the dragon lunged at Tyler, opening his powerful jaws. Tyler dodged and flew behind the left head.

"Yoo Hoo!" He called. The head whirled around and bit something. I heard a loud crack and all three heads yowled in pain. One of the dragon's wings snapped right off, and we were plummeting towards the ground!

"Jump, jump now!" Tyler shouted, I held dragoness's hand and we jumped off te falling dragon, regaining the power of flight. "Did we beat him?" I asked. "No, the battle is far from over," Tyler replied.

Hydrus collided into the ground with a bone crunching THUD, making a huge crater in the ground. We landed near the crater and I was starting to feel doubtful that Hydrus survived. I turned to Tyler, "Are you sure that Hydrus isn't de-"a huge pair of claws grabbed the edge of the crater. Hydrus was still alive!

He lifted himself out of the crater, with blood dripping from his severed wing. As I looked closer, I realized that the crash didn't di ANYTHING to his scales, "Is that all you've got?!" questioned the leading head. The left head growled at Tyler, "I'll make you PAY for what you did!" the dragon turned to Tyler, 'he's going to attack!' I thought. I closed my eyes, 'mom, Hydrus is going to kill my friend, I need help!"

After a moment I heard her voice, 'Icarus, listen, Hydrus isn't as tough on the INSIDE as he is on the outside.' I could hear a wheeze in her voice, 'mom…' 'take my bow,' she said,' it's arrows of darkness will help you…'

I opened my eyes and realized I was holding my mother's bow. It was black like the night sky and had a silver snake design coiling around it. Hydrus's leading head began to gather his energy to release a fiery blast. I knocked Tyler out of the way and release an arrow. The arrow went through the dragon's soft gullet and into his heart.

Hydrus yowled in pain, and then collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. Dragoness gently pulled on my arm, "is Hydrus…?" "No," I answered, "our mother's arrows weren't designed to kill." "Then what were they designed for?" Tyler asked.

Suddenly, Hydrus's body began to glow. The left head's blinded eye was healed, and the severed wing was restored. The three headed dragon slowly got up, "What…what happened?" asked the leading head. "Mordai put you under a spell," dragoness replied.

"Ugh, where are we?" asked the left head. ""You're in the chaos Realm," Tyler answered. "Wait, what happened to Thanatos?!" I asked.

Hydrus began to make some strange gagging noises, "Ugh, I don't feel so good…," the right head groaned. Then was when we realized exactly WHAT happened to Thanatos. After A LOT of gagging, Hydrus finally hacked up Thanatos. "Ugh, that place smelled worse than ME!" Thanatos complained.

"Thanatos you're ok!" Dragoness cheered happily. "Awww I love you guys!" Thanatos said, hugging Dragoness tightly. "Th- Thanatos…Choking…not breathing!" Dragoness wheezed

My sincerest apologies," Hydrus said, "I would be honored if I could join you to save Queen Medusa." Then, much to my surprise, Hydrus kneeled down and bowed his heads before me with great respect. "O-of course you can join, but you don't have to bow…" I said embarrassed.

Hydrus got up, "Thank, you young prince, and it is a form of respect to bow before royalty," he smiled. "If you say so," I shrugged.

Mika and Zuki: Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 12

Mika: Hi! Sorry about the horrible delays! We were having major technical issues…

Zuki: Yep…Thanatos! Beating up the computer won't fix it!

Thanatos: Oh…oops…

Icarus: Let's just continue before Thanatos does something stupid.

Zuki: We don't own any of the KI characters, except for our OC's.

Mika: Btw, to all the readers, I want to give a shout out to the awesome fan-fiction Pit Academy! Thanks for letting Dragoness be in it, she's super happy!

Dragoness: Happy! Thank you!

ICRARUS'S POV

Sometime at 3:00 a.m.

"Ugh…so tired…" I said, taking off with the others. "Sorry to wake you all up so early." Hydrus's left head said, "I've spotted Demize, Pandora's cousin." The leading head said, followed by a loud yawn.

"Isn't demise another commander?" asked Tyler. "Yes, she is Mordai's most powerful commander," the right head answered. "Speaking of whom, there she is now," Tyler said pointing at a figure flying upwards towards the sun. Strangely enough Demize looked a lot like Pandora, but she had black hair, purple eyes, and black markings all over her body.

I flew closer, but then Thanatos stopped me, "Wait!" "What?" I asked. "If we let her fly into the sun, then she'll burn right up!" Thanatos exclaimed. I was confused, the only thing that I could think of him 'what is wrong with this guy?'

I'm pretty sure that Tyler and Hydrus were thinking the same way. Dragoness sighed, "Thanatos, did you eat your breakfast?" she put her hands on her hips waiting for a response, just like our mom would. Thanatos thought for a moment, "No, why?" "You forgot how the sun works!" Dragoness shouted, "The sun is actually far out in space, not sitting on the horizon!"

"oh…" Thanatos frowned. Dragoness sighed again, "you need to eat your breakfast, and it helps what's left of your brain." "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mom!" Thanatos said. "Ok…let's move on before this gets weirder." Tyler said.

As we were landing, I asked Tyler, "So what kind of goddess is Demize exactly?" "Actually Demize isn't really a goddess." Tyler replied, "She is more of a witch." We landed in a wooded area, right where Demize was landing. "Where's Pandora?" Dragoness asked trying to be serious. "What, you mean this ugly little goddess?" Demize cackled, as she unveiled an electric cage with Pandora trapped inside.

"Pandora!" I shouted. "Don't panic Pandora, we'll save you!" Thanatos shouted, trying to act heroic. "I am not panicking," Pandora said. "Ugh, enough chit-chat time to fight!" Demize yelled.

DRAGONESS POV (yay!)

I tried to focus my energy, and shadows enveloped my hands. As I tightened my focus, the shadows formed razor sharp claws. I swiped at Demize, cutting her cheek open. She cackled and the wound on her cheek disappeared.

"You can't destroy fear little one!" Demize taunted. "I'm not afraid of you!" I countered. "Well, let's see if you can beat you own fear!" Demize shouted, summoning the monster I never wanted to see. "M-man eater!" I screamed and started to back away.

FLASHBACK

"Dragoness, get back!" my sister shouted, pushing me away from the man eater. It closed in and took my sister with a snap of its jaws. (You probably know what happened to her)

"Sister!" I cried. That was when she saved me. The man eater was slayed by the goddess with snakes for hair. My mistress…

END OF FLASHBACK

"Leave her alone!" Icarus shouted, jumping in front of me. The man eater grabbed him by the wings and he screamed. I gasped, realizing what Demize was going to do, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Flapping my wings as hard as I could, I leaped onto the Man Eater and screamed, "LET MY BROTHER GO!" I used my powers to form a dagger and plunged it into the monsters neck. The man eater dropped Icarus and vanished.

'Brother? Why did she call me brother?' I thought. I watched her jump for joy, when she defeated the monster, but she stopped when we heard Demize scream with pure rage. "Now you shall fight me, you FREAKS!" she shouted, "AND ALL OF MY POWERS OF WITCH CRAFT!"

She became enveloped in a dark purple fire disappeared, revealing a huge black dragon. Demize spit purple flames at us; we dodged them, by jumping back. "Watch out, that's Chaos Fire!" Tyler warned, "If it touches you, you will die instantly!"

Demize picked up Pandora with her tail and set the surrounding forest on fire. We climbed up a rocky cliff to escape the burning forest. Demize growled and snapped at us with her jaws. "Pathetic little freaks!" she cackled. I pulled out my mother's bow and was about to fire at Demize…when I heard my mother's voice.

'Icarus,' she whispered hoarsely. I closed my eyes and focused on her faint voice. 'Master the darkness…. With your soul… I opened my eyes and aimed at Demize, and focused everything on my soul. "With the strength of Darkness and the courage of my soul, let the Chaos die forever!" I shouted, releasing an arrow that hit Demize, she screamed as blood poured from her chest.

She stared at her fatal wound, then glared at us with pure hatred, "You will never beat the chaos!" she spat, and jumped straight for us we quickly leapt from the cliff. I grabbed Pandora and we all safely landed on Hydrus. Demize collided into the cliff, causing the ground beneath her to crumble and she fell to her certain death.

We all cheered for our victory at defeating the commanders and searched for a place to rest. As we landed in a safe area I asked Dragoness, "Why did you call me brother?" Dragoness simply replied, "I've always wanted a brother!" and then she hugged me.

Suddenly I felt the pain in my chest and collapsed to the ground. I heard my mother's voice again, 'we don't have…much…time…' she whispered and the world faded to black…

Mika and Zuki: Please read and review!


End file.
